Orion City
Orion City is the city that connects Route 2X and the Eternal Forest together. It is also the location of the first gym and is the third city of the Aroma Region. Walkthrough When the player first arrives in Orion City they will encounter a number of problems to overcome. The first problem is that the Eternal Forest to the southeast is currently being blocked off by two Team Magma/Aqua grunts. Therefore in order to make them move, the player naturally needs to find a way to force the antagonist team(s) out of the city. If the player travels west of the entrance to the Eternal Forest they will encounter a meeting between the bosses of the two antagonist teams, Greevil and Maxie/Archie. As the player listens to the conversation it is made clear that Maxie/Archie intends to give the Red/Blue Orb to Greevil in order for him to help Team Magma/Aqua locate / . As one of the Magma/Aqua grunts prepares to pass over the artifact to Greevil they drop it on the ground, causing it to break and turning the surrounding quicksand into lava/water as a result. Unperturbed by the artifact's destruction, Greevil informs the other boss that he just so happens to already have a Black Orb in production that he claims will also allow them to awaken the Legendary Pokémon. In exchange for providing the Black Orb, Greevil states that he only wants to have the privilege of performing the ritual himself. Seeing this as a reasonable request, Maxie/Archie agrees and the two teams disappear. With the surrounding area now covered in lava/water, the player is unable to voyage into the Eternal Forest on foot and must find a new form of transportation into the forest. Speaking with the Channeler outside of the Orion City Gym seems to suggest that the leader might have the ability to take her into the forest, which means that the player's next objective becomes defeating the Gym Leader, Do-Youn. Once Do-Youn is defeated he will stand outside of the gym and offer to take the player into Eternal Forest whenever they desire. He will also accompany the player into the forest, giving them a way to return to Orion City in the event that they don't have a Pokémon or HM Item capable of using . Obtainable Items |} Obtainable Pokémon |692|}} |} Special features 'Wireless Communications Depot' A second Wireless Communications Depot specifically for trading and removing unwanted moves from the player's Pokémon in the Aroma Region is available in this city. Unlike the Wireless Communications Depot in Fianga City, this building does not feature a Nuzlocke Lord, Name Rater, Developer Challenge, or Simulation Depot Beta. Orion City Gym Flying-type Gym The main feature of this gym is a series of 3x3 squares which can be hopped across by walking towards the black spaces dividing them apart. The puzzle itself is not particularly difficult as the player can walk straight forward to reach Do-Youn. The gym trainers are also avoidable (though they do change direction), but it may be a wise decision for players to fight them for the experience they offer, especially if the player happened to pick or as their Aroma Region starter Pokémon. 'Gym Trainers' Bird Keeper Resolute|3}} |17}} |18}} |19}} Bird Keeper Naranja|3}} |18}} |19}} |18}} Bird Keeper Snakewood|2}} |18}} |19}} Bird Keeper Melanite|3}} |19}} |20}} |19}} Bird Keeper Infinite|3}} |19}} |20}} |19}} Bird Keeper Prism|2}} |20}} |20}} 'Gym Leader Do-Youn' Trivia *The trainers in the Orion City gym are all named after popular fan-made Pokémon games or ROM hacks. Category:Town Category:Location Category:Needs Image Category:Gym Category:Aroma